undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartholomew
If you wish to make fan art for this page, then by all means... go ahead. :3 Bartholomew is a mute Monster living in the Underground, having no home in particular. He is a silent yet quirky thief that simply aims to steal anything he desires, without being caught. Backstory Usually the main cause of crime is the lack of a parent or two, and the case isn't any different for Bartholomew, an orphaned cat with no indication of where his parents are at. To make things worse, his vocal cords didn't work, keeping him from being able to speak. His main saving grace was an orphanage located in Home, which was run by just a couple of other monsters. However, they eventually had to leave for New Home, and he was separated from them during the trip. To compensate for the lack of care, Bartholomew turned towards stealing and taking what he can to survive. Now, he doesn't exactly steal to survive. Sure, he does steal food and such, but his tries to steal anything he desires, whether it'd be someone's phone or a nice collection of jewelry. Either way, it's a surprise that he hasn't been caught yet. Description Bartholomew is a bipedal cat monster, having white fur and hazel eyes. In terms of build, he is considerably skinny except having developed a bit of a large belly. He tends to wear a set of dark rags to have a degree of stealth, except while in the unoccupied parts of Snowdin so he can camouflage with his fur. He also wears an old black bowler hat he stole a long time ago. Bartholomew tends to hide from most people, only showing himself when he intends on taking something. He never intends on fighting, but will take every other chance he can get to takes something he wants. He does however prioritize certain things over others, such as a mighty green diamond over a tiny gold ring, or a human SOUL over a pile of food. Relationships Friends * N/A Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * N/A Family * N/A Romantic Partner(s) * N/A Stats Base Stats HP: 100 ATK: 10 DEF: 10 Armor ATK: Extra Claws - 5 ATK. While Bartholomew doesn't like fighting, he can pack a bit of a bunch! Your SOUL will bleed 2 extra HP over 5 seconds when hit by one of his claw attacks. DEF: Nine Lives - 9 DEF. Bartholomew has an uncanny tendency to survive otherwise deadly shots. Perhaps you'll need to deal a lethal blow more than once to kill him. ACTs Check, Give, Pet Battle Bartholomew rarely fights, but a FIGHT can be initiated if you have Catnip in your inventory, and you refuse to give it to him. Attacks Bartholomew steals a random item from your Inventory, except the following items: Catnip, Cardboard Crown, Stick, or Yarn Ball. If Bartholomew steals an item with higher ATK or DEF than his current Armor, he may equip it. If Bartholomew steals any food, he may eat it to regain HP. All Armor will be dropped upon dying or sparing. Bartholomew throws coins onto the bullet board, bouncing around and dealing damage if touched during this time. If the coin stops bouncing, it can be picked up to add 1 G to your inventory. Bartholomew slashes at the bullet board, causing curves to appear that deal no damage at first. A moment or two later, these curves expand and form gashes, dealing damage if touched. Bartholomew coughs out a hairball, which explodes onto the board and sends out pieces of hair, coins, and claw nails. If Bartholomew is Pet, he will slash at you the first time around, dealing damage instantly. If Bartholomew's HP becomes low, he will attempt to Flee. This can be stopped by hitting him once more. Sparing There are several ways to get Bartholomew to spare you. If you Give him the Catnip, Cardboard Crown, or Yarn Ball, he will be instantly satisfied and spare you. If you Pet him three times, he will also spare you. Giving him the Stick will automatically cause him to Flee. Giving him any other item will not do anything. Quotes Encounter "..........." Encounter "............." "mrrAH!" #1 "mmmmrrrr..." #2 "...prrrr..." #3+ "............" Give "........!" Catnip, Cardboard Crown, or Yarn Ball "!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stick "!!!" on HP "!!!.............." Death Flavor Text Bartholomew is trying to mug you! Encounter Bartholomew raises his hat to a passerby Monster. Neutral Bartholomew temporarily stares at a red dot, before looking back at you. Neutral A tick bites you on the nose. Must be airborne. Neutral You pet Bartholomew. He gets scared! #1 You pet Bartholomew again. He's beginning to calm, ATK down! #2 You pet Bartholomew once more. He lays on his belly and stops attacking! #3 Bartholomew accepts all the pets. #4+ You give Bartholomew the ITEM HERE, nothing happened. Give You give Bartholomew the Catnip. He immediately begins hugging and sniffing it. Catnip You give Bartholomew the Cardboard Crown. He puts it on top of his hat, and stops attacking. Cardboard Crown You give Bartholomew the Yarn Ball. He immediately falls onto his back and begins playing with it. Yarn Ball You give Bartholomew the Stick. He immediately gets chased away by a Dog! Stick Bartholomew is about to book it! Hurt Bartholomew ran up a tree! Flee Bartholomew is purring with content. Content Bartholomew is raising his Cardbowler Hatcrown to you as thanks. Content with Cardboard Crown Trivia * Did you notice that Bartholomew includes the word mew in his name? Insert Seinfeld theme here Credit Credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and to Neko for providing the base page. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male